fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Daylight
d a y l i g h t a fanfiction by gildie-everblaze (I've never written one before. Well, actually, that's a lie -- I've written one before, but I kind of discontinued it. I do not plan on discontinuing this one, however, soooo yeah. Hope you enjoy!) s y n o p s i s Coming soon....... c o v e r there's a cover now! :0 It's really bad and I feel like it needs something else though, but I just wanted to add this for now until I can have time to add more. c h a p t e r o n e —Part 1— I had lived my whole life in hiding. Constantly running from the people who find me every time. I don’t know how they do it. Every time I try to run, they find me again. It all started about 3 months ago, when I saw one of them perform something no human could do. It was 3 months ago, but I remember it like it just happened. I was taking an evening walk through the forest, when I heard voices coming from a forgotten corner of scrub bushes. Ten people gathered in intense discussion. I sat behind a tree, gazing at the strange group of people gathered in a semicircle. One of them - he must’ve been their leader - was facing them. He spoke in a language I had never heard before, but I could tell he was planning. Planning for chaos. Planning for death. But most of all, planning for power. I didn’t know what to do. I was curious, and I didn’t understand the danger of staying here. What would be wrong with watching them a bit longer? Maybe I could warn the nearby town about these strange people... Suddenly, his voice changed to a hissing, breathy call. Yellow flames streaked from the sky, and I jumped back. Who was this person? He shouted more gibberish, and threw the glowing sphere to the ground, where it erupted into flames. It caused the whole forest to glow until it shone like sunlight, and I screamed as one of the sparks licked my shoulder. It felt even hotter than fire was supposed to be, even though I had never been burnt before, and all I could do yell and scream as I clutched my arm. My scream was a beacon pointed straight towards the strange group of people. Their heads turned almost simultaneously towards me, and I ran. I didn’t know how far I ran, or even where I was going. There was only one thought echoing through my head, and that thought was I’m going to die. I eventually decided to climb one of the many trees next to the clearing. I thought I had finally lost them, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Mere seconds afterward, a sickly sweet fog swept through the air, and my head clouded and I felt myself slipping off the tree. I really am going to die. —Part 2— When my head cleared, I was lying in a dark, shadowy room tied to a chair with only a damp, dusty smell to keep me company. I tried to lift my head, but my chest throbbed and my leg felt broken, and I plummeted back to the ground. Still, the rope tying me to the chair felt slightly weakened -- maybe if I was completely healed I could break through them... “Still trying to escape, I see.” The voice echoed through the room, and I nearly choked on my own breath when the sound hit my ears. I somehow kept my voice steady as I answered, “What do you mean, still?” He laughs, a horrible, screechy sound. “You can’t guess? I erased your memories. And I’m going to do so again once this is all over.” I almost wanted to giggle. “Erased my memories, huh? Riiiiight.” But when I tried to remember how I got here, there was a blank spot in my mind, and I fell silent. The voice laughed again. “Do not doubt my methods, human.” I rolled my eyes. “Got it, other human.” I can feel him frowning, even though I can’t see him. “That sarcasm isn’t going to do you any good, and I’ll enjoy learning how to break it piece by piece." I almost wanted to laugh hysterically at his threats, and tell him he had no idea what he was doing, but I decided that now was ''so ''not the time. "So," he announced. I could hear him pacing the floor in a slow circle around me. "How will we begin?" My heart raced, and I was more glad than ever that I had decided not to laugh. "Begin with... what?" I asked hesitantly. "Simple. I'm going to ask you a few questions." he said smoothly. "First of all, who are you?" That time, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I snorted with laughter. "If that's all you've got, you need to find someone else to do your interrogations. What's next, 'what's your favorite color'?" I asked him. I could practically hear his facial expression change to a scowl. "Who. Are. You?" he repeated with annoyance laced through his voice. As he said the words, an idea began to form in my head. A stupid, crazy, reckless idea, but still -- an idea. I knew I only had one shot at this, so I said it quickly. "My name is Lara Revelani. A name you'll remember forever." Then, in one final motion, I used my final strength to push myself through the ropes and run through the dark, shadowy hallway. Once again, I didn't know where I was going, but this time I really would escape. c h a p t e r t w o —Part 1— ”Vespera, please, I —“ ”Enough of that,” Vespera said with a scowl. “Now, Weston, tell me exactly what happened.” Weston told her the full story of the human girl‘s escape, down to the last detail. “She burst through the ropes and ran. I couldn’t have stopped her, she was unusually strong,” he finished, ending with more of a plea than a conclusion. Vespera traced her hand along the lacy frills on her dress. “Tell me why you couldn’t have stopped her.” she pushed, ignoring the rest of his explanation. ”She... well, she was strong, and she didn’t... I...” ”No,” she said, waving her hand. “Admit it. You didn’t stop her because you couldn‘t chase after her. Because you couldn’t find it in yourself to interrogate the girl. Because you couldn‘t live with the guilt if you had.” Vespera’s cold, blue eyes pierced West’s. “You weren’t ruthless enough. You weren’t suited for this job. I never should’ve recruited you in the first place.” She turned away. “Fintan, take this mistake to the experimentation room.“ ”No,” West said, his light eyes pleading with her stoic expression as Fintan led him away. “You can’t do this. I’ve done this for years. You trusted me.” A flicker of her own emotion crossed Vespera‘s mind. Cold, unsettling. Guilt? This was new. And strictly forbidden. She pushed the thought away and shook her head slightly. ”No, Weston. You failed me. And now you’ll pay the price.” “NO!” West screamed, again and again, but Vespera simply watched as he was carried to certain horrors. She turned to a black-cloaked figure. One she truly did trust, although he was a fairly new recruit. “Ruy, watch the laboratory. I’m going to find this girl.” She left the room without another word. TO BE CONTINUED (Sorry, I promise I will continue, I just don’t have time today...)Category:Fanfiction